


Kill Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Ow the Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: save yourself from reading this fucking cancer





	

Karkat noticed something off about Eridan. He decided to talk to him about it.  
"HEY ERIDAN FUCKASS WHATS WRONG????" Karkat asked  
Eridan replied, "CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL"  
"K I DONT FUCKING CARE FUCKASS BYE" Karkat said and flew away.  
And Eridan grew so edgy he flew into the sun and died.  
Ow the edge.


End file.
